


A real vampire

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mention of blood, Party, Partying, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teasing, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun loves Halloween because it's the only day he can show his true nature without problems, it's the only day he can be who he is, a vampire.He also loves Halloween parties, even if he thinks that humans are getting boring century after century, but he hadn't met a tall boy dressed up as a wolf, yet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	A real vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it and thank you for reading it ;)

Baekhyun loved Halloween.

No, it wasn’t because he loved the atmosphere, the sweets, the ugly decorations, or all those human things, it was because it was the only day he could be himself. 

Being a vampire wasn’t easy, he had to live in secret, hiding his true nature and that was exhausting. 

Halloween was the only day he could show his fangs and tell people he was a vampire, to him that was finally speaking the truth about him, to humans he was just a young boy with fake fangs and who was probably too much into the character. 

Halloween was also the only night he could actually join a party, he missed parties! 

So there he was, at the house of someone who he didn’t even know, probably a rich teenager whose parents left and he took advantage of it organizing a big Halloween party. Joining, without an invite, those parties was easy, not only because most of the people, the owner of the house too, were drunk, but because everyone wore a mask, so no one knew who was who. 

He didn’t have a mask, so he just stole a creepy balloon from a kid and his only make-up was the blood of a man he met during his walk to the house. He was too hungry and the man was fine, at least when he left him he was still breathing. 

Alcohol, weed, sex, blood. He thought as soon as he entered the house and all those scents hit his sensitive nose. 

“ Wow man, you look creepy!” exclaimed a girl, dressed as...well he didn’t know what she was. 

“ Thank you, I’m a vampire.”

“ Oh I see it, so you can suck my blood?” she asked, with a smirk. 

He looked at her, from head to toes, sniffing her.

“ No thank you for the offer but I’m full and your blood smells bad, are you on drugs?”

“ You’re a weirdo!” she exclaimed, walking away from him. 

Humans. 

He walked around. 

“Maybe I'm bored because I'm getting too old for parties. Maybe 200 years is the right age to stop going to parties” he thought. 

Or maybe humans got boring and boring, century after century. 

He was about to leave when he noticed something or better someone. 

In the middle of the dancing crowd, there was a very tall boy, wearing a wolf cap and a wolf tail, dancing as there was no tomorrow. He didn’t know if it was because he was too tall or dancing wasn’t his cup of tea, but he looked funny and very clumsy. 

People around him were looking at him, judging and even laughing at him, but he was having so much fun, he could tell it from his bright smile, that he probably didn’t care, or maybe he got used to it. 

He found himself smiling, that view made him happy, it made him feel almost alive. 

“ Damn Park, can’t you move those long legs and flat ass somewhere else, you’re embarrassing!” said a girl, pushing the tall boy away. 

“ You wish to have those long legs and about his ass, well yes is kind of flat but the important thing is how to use it!” he exclaimed, approaching the human, who was looking curiously at him. 

“ And who are you?” asked the girl.

“ A vampire who wants to dance with this wolf.”

“ If you want it” he added, looking at the boy.

“ Of course, but are you sure you can handle my moves, vampire?”

He laughed. 

“ I’ll surprise you!”

Maybe there was still hope for humans, maybe they weren’t all boring, he thought, while dancing, or better while avoiding being hitten by Chanyeol’s, that was his name, long arms and big hands. 

They danced and laughed for hours, till the human asked him for a break. They left the house, sitting in the back garden. 

“ Wow, I’ve never met someone who could dance all that time with me, actually I never met someone who wanted to dance with me” he said, with a sad smile. 

“ Their loss. Anyway, why a wolf? They stink and they’re stupid, believe me.”

“ They’re cute and their fur must be so soft!” he said. 

“ Why a vampire?” he asked.

“ And why that creepy sad balloon?” he added.

“ Oh I stole it from a kid and well I’m a vampire.”

Chanyeol laughed. Of course, he didn’t believe him. 

“ I’m not lying, Chanyeol, I’m a real vampire.”

“ Prove it to me!”

“ Ok, kiss me.”

“ W-what?”

“ I said, kiss me, so you will feel that my fangs are real.”

“ Wait, will it hurt?”

“ You think I’m lying, so why are you afraid?”

Chanyeol, with his big surprise, grabbed his shirt and pulled him for a kiss. 

First, he felt his lips, his soft lips, then his tongue, and as soon as he took courage he felt Chanyeol’s tongue on his fangs. His sensitive fangs.

He didn’t want to scare him, but he couldn’t resist so he bit his tongue, just a little bit, just to feel a drop of his blood in his mouth. 

“ Your blood is delicious!”

“ You just bit me!”

“ I told you I was a vampire.”

“ Interesting, so, can we do it again?”


End file.
